Devils and Angels
by Star Paty
Summary: Patricia and Richard are the Devils. The most succesfuls murderes in the World. They dont know Love or even mercy. But someone has to teach them that, right? But who? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! RichxKory OcxOc and lil of RacxGar VicxKar and JennaxWally AU
1. Meet the Devils

_**The Devils and the Angels**_

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Devils**_

A 18 years old woman laid down on a couch on a dark room and started peeling and cutting to pieces an apple while a man with the same age stared at her on the other courner of the room.

Today(11 of February) they made 4 years of being the best team of murders on the damn world.

The man give a slight chuckle as he remember how hard was to put on their sturborns heads that they haved something in comun. He being a player and she being a feminist, he lost count of how many discussions they got into before they realize that they´re felt the same.

The both lost their family in childen by the same way, murdered. They were empty, cold and emotionless inside because they dirin´t any family to show them what was love. And they took they´re job _**very**_ serious even if they dirin´t mind being killed and get over with they´re sorry lifes.

They´re were so alike and spend so many time together that a rumor ran that they were the rumor only lasted one day `cuz the girl who started it was dead the next day and made her their first assigment as a team.

Tara Markov. A name who was easilly forgottend excepeted by them.

He wasn´t saying that they weren´t the other ´re the most attractive persons you would ever meet.

She haved a wonderful body wished by every men and her hair and eyes were very the darkest colour of brown ever seen almost black and her hair was wavy with curls at the end and her right eye covered by her hair which passed her shoulders but dirin´t reached her waist.

And he knew he was atractive by the same reasons but his hair was a midnight black colour and his eyes crystal dark to dive any girl crazy. But they just dirin´t felt any spark and they both knew they´ll never find love.

A small moan coming from the woman bringed him back to reality.

"Vampires sure know what´s good!" She said on her emotionless voice as she licked her knife with the remain of the blood from last prey.

"Seriously Patricia, sometimes you disgust me and scare the shit out of me at the same time!"

" Good! My job for today it´s over!" She gave him one of hers ghostly small smiles which he returned

" Not yet,Patricia. Not yet." They turned they´re heads to see a screen and in that screen the face of they´re boss. Slade.

They both hated him deeply because of him allways giving them orders and use them for his geneficion. But if they wanted to play they haved to follow the rules.

They aprroach the screen and waited for they´re assigment.

"Koma Andersons. I want her dead tonight!" they just nodded and read the indicacion on the screen

"Rich,lives in a mansion, slut, alcoolist...." Patricia read out loud

"No parents, 2 brothers, one a girl and one a boy, oldest of them and hits on them." Richard continued for Patricia.

"Bitch!" Patricia angrily murmued.

"Why is she a threat? To us at least." Richard asked as Slade´s face reaappred on the screen

"I got my own reasons! Do what you want with her but I want her dead!"

"Aye"Patricia exclaimed

"Sure" Richard exclaimed

The the screen went black and dessapered back to here it where ever it came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is chapter 1!

Patricia is my OC

And Aye is yes in english

Hope U like it!


	2. The Assigment and her sister

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Assigment and her sister**_

"What´s the plan?" Rich...I mean **Nightwing** asked

"Since when we go along with plans?"Patr...I mean **Black Rose **asked playfull

Nightwing gave a slight chuckle before turning serious at the sight of they´re prey.

He turned to Black Rose and saw the same expression as his. Serious and murderous.

Let the game begin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koma tried not to fall with the major headache from the bottle of whistey in her hand and the 15 bottles of beer she haved drank dirin´t help much so the wall next to her was her only support.

Kory spoted her sister from the windown of her room and quickly ran out of the house with nothing but her pink nightgrow.

"Sister, Sister! Let me help you!" But as she aprroached her sister, she was slapped hard with her sister free hand. But the engagement ring on her sister hand made a cut on her cheek which was bleeding

"Cut the Bullshit Korina! It was your fault! It allways is!" Koma shout angrily at the girl in the floor

"Sister..." Kory tried to fight back the tears but didn´t won the battle.

"HE BROKE UP WITH ME! HE CAN´T BREAK UP WITH ME! I WAS GONNA BREAK UP WITH HIM! BUT HE BROKE UP WITH ME FIRST BECAUSE OF YOU, TROQ! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! JUST DIE!" Koma yelled as she lifted her foot and charged it to her sister but her wheel broke as it hit the cold concrete floor with intensity where previously her sister has been

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

---Scene changes---On top of a building---Kory´s POV

I closed my eyes ready for the pain who I was so ussued to but it never came. Instead I felt a warm body against mine.

I opened my eyes and tried not to gasp at the sight of a beautifull woman who probably just saved me.

Her hair was a dark colour of brown making me remebing of dark chocolate colour and was in a updo, letting some locks loose next to her gold hoops earrings.

But her outfit was stunning. It was a off shoulders top,but it made a little v instead, with a gem at her chest, and only covered her chest and only continued with fishnets on her flat stomach. Her pants covered all her perfect curves and was a little loose on her waist and she also haved combat boots that must heigh alot but she dirin´t seem to mind. Her outfit was all black except her mask that held a little of white and her gem who turnued out to be a mood changing jewel.

She was beautifull and with the moon light seemed like a goddess but far away from an angel. I doubt angels are mysterious and scary.

This time I couldn´t hold back the gasp as a man came out of nowhere.

"Your turn" He said turning to the girl. She nodded and jumped off the building.

I rushed to trie and catch her but the man stopped me before I could fall and I watched her laying gracefully on her two feets like a cat.

"WOW" I murmued in shock before realising that I still was about to fall if it wasn´t for a arm holding my waist. I blushed, hard, and stepped back, getting off of his arm and took a look at him.

He was wearing a full body suit, which was all black but a blue bird on his chest. And as the girl, he was also wearing a black and white mask. His hair was black as the night and spiky and his pale tan skin colour seemed to shine in the moonlight.

One more second and I know I would haved drool but a piercing scream broke my trail of thoughts

"Sister!" I shout once I recognized the scream

Then I felt his arms around me again but this time he hold me in bridal style. Then jumped off the building and bringed my head more to his chest probably to not make me look as we fell and probably scream. Once the falling sensancion was gone he releashed me and desssapered.

I ran to the place I heard my sister scream and where I last saw her and when I got there I saw her laying on a pool of blood. Her blood.

I ran to her side and dropped on the floor crying.

---Scene Changes---Richard´s POV

"It feels so good kiling such a bitch!" Patricia said smirking as we entered her house

"Sure does!" I agreed as I trowed myself to the couch on her living room.

"So, what did you with the Anderson?" She asked as she put the dinner on the oven

"What do you mean?"

"Cut the bullshit, Grayson! You know what I mean!" She never was a very patient pearson...

"No, I don´t, Costa! I just did the same as the other females we killed! Seduced, hit her with sleeping gas, she fell asleep, callled you up and you killed her!" But neither am I!

She rolled her eyes " I meant the other one, dumbass! The red-haired!"

" What about her?" I asked as I sitted up

"She was pretty. Too pretty to be leave out alone with you!" I heard a ´ping´ sound and suspeted that the dinner was ready and my suspets were right as I smeeled the pizza. I got up, sitted at the table and took a slice

"You make that sound like I´m some kind of animal!" I murmued as I took a bite of the pizza

"Aren´t you?" She asked playfull as he passed me a coke and opened hers.

".! Your hilarious!" I replied sarcastily

"I know." Replied with the same tune as mine

"I hate you!"

"I love you too!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This one was longer so I want _**15**_ reviewrs to continue the story, if you like it so far!

Patricia Does_** NOT**_ like Richard!!!!! It was a sarcatic reply, for gods sake! GEEEEEEZZZZZ!


End file.
